Blackhawk
For a Cold War variant, see 'UH-60 Blackhawk Transport Helicopter'' The classic transport helicopter used by the United States Army since their introduction in the 1970's, these are known to be the best utility helicopters for any favor or job in civil or military service in the military. The Blackhawk Helicopter is currently in active service in the following factions: *Company of Liberty' - Main utility helicopter of the faction, can be upgraded to attack *'United States Task Forces' - Used by the reservist forces in the US-Task Forces﻿ Company of Liberty "Tour underway." - Blackhawk pilot - Believed to be life-saving helicopters for medical evacuation duty and transport, the '''UH-60 Blackhawk' is a good helicopter to utilize for airborne rescue missions if a group of medics cannot make it to the target in time, costing the Company lives of their fellow soldiers. A specially designed Medivac version of the UH-60 Blackhawk were used by medics and soldiers to make haste to the wounded as fast as they can, although mostly many Blackhawk helicopters were practical for transporting soldiers on and off the battlefield, many believe due to their versatile handling, but sometimes they can be vulnerable to enemy forces on the ground and air. Since then, many Blackhawk helicopters were issued with a set of Gauss Cannons, which they can upgrade on their Blackhawk anytime, therefore making it an armed transport. Operational History Since the UH-60's first flight during 1974 along its introduction to armies and services of the world during the year of 1979 and currently in active service, the Blackhawk Helicopter is a medium lift transporter helicopter which can bring soldiers in and out of the battlefield without any problems. The Blackhawk is great for transporting important supplies to requested locations and soldiers in and out of the battlefield, though they come without a set of door mounted miniguns on its sides as used by the USA's Task Forces, it has a set of Gauss Cannons to compensate it. While it is expensive, the UH-60 pilots from the Company of Liberty can utilize their Gauss Cannons onto the helicopter once they get clearance from their commander. Gauss Cannon Clearance All-thou the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopters the American Army utilized during the past wars had miniguns, the Company's version of the well known helicopter can be equipped with a set of gauss cannons, which will allow pilots to defend themselves from enemy ground and airborne attackers, the medical evacuation can also acquire the Gauss Cannons if they receive the proper clearance from their commander. These helicopters are fast and can easily outrun anti-aircraft vehicles on the ground, the helicopter is good for specialized missions when it has the opportunity to fight back with the gauss cannons, but without them installed many losses of Blackhawks were examined to find solutions to help the Company of Liberty achieve less losses to helicopters. United States Task Forces "LZ is Hot!" - Blackhawk pilot - Since the UH-60 was in many action since the 1970's, the United States Army reservists utilised a large number of Blackhawk Helicopters to back up its Task Forces on the ground. Since the Vietnam War, these helicopters were using door mounted machine guns with grenade launchers. While the Company of Liberty a set of gauss cannons on their versions when they recieve them via imports, the USA kept its clean design in suppressing enemy infantry with 50. caliber miniguns. Supply Duty and Medical Evacuation The Blackhawk the Company of Liberty utilities ain't just for transporting soldiers battlefield, many of the helicopters can be utilized for bringing in important supplies to help fund their operations for their war effort against their sworn enemies. Some are specially designated by Medics for their operations on assisting their fellow comrades on the battlefield, the medical evacuation version is specially designed to transport wounded soldiers out of the battlefield and try and treat them for any wounds on their body, although they are trained to treat soldiers on the ground, many medics have training for helping soldiers in the air. Behind the Scenes * The Blackhawk Helicopter is based on its real-life counterpart, without miniguns and can attain a set of Gauss Cannons to compensate it. * Currently, the Company version of the Blackhawk is currently in-game and waiting for tweaks to its code, including weapons, supply capabilities and also a model. * The Blackhawk has a model, but modified to utilise weapons and boned to ensure its suitable for ingame to make it similar to the S-60 Battlehawk from real-life. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Aircrafts Category:Foreign Model Category:Units of American Origin